


He's not me!

by ikki9117akarose



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikki9117akarose/pseuds/ikki9117akarose





	He's not me!

"Smurf-tastic news!" everyone turned to narrator Smurf.

"Hefty is asking Clumsy out! They just went out into the forest to talk!"

Everyone turned to look at each other then burst into talk about the new couple, which there sure was gonna be. At least everyone assumed there was gonna be. Most were happy about it. Only the few who knew Hefty wasn't the only one who had fallen for the clumsy but sweet Smurf, weren't happy about it. Especially since said Smurf had stormed off into the forest, ignoring his job of all things. But a usually smart Smurf decided to follow him.

"Grouchy? Are you okay?"

"No, Brainy I'm not." he took a breath to try and calm down. It only made him angrier. "The beautiful Smurf I'm in love with is getting together with that-that idiot!"

"He is not an idiot! He's your friend! You are just mad that he's trying to get together with Clumsy!" Brainy tried to rationalize without getting really angry.

"There's no trying! Clumsy is going to yes and I'm going to lose my chance with him! Its not fair." Grouchy slumped against a tree.

Brainy sighed "Why do you think Clumsy would say yes to Hefty?" He asked slowly, hoping not to bring about the other Smurfs Temper. And trying to ignore his own depressing thoughts.

"Because He's not me!" He winced. That didn't sound good, he didn't like where this was headed. "Hefty Is Happy! He's Nice! He's always there for him! Especially if its me he's running from! Hefty is not me!"

"Of course he's not you! That's why I'd never say YES!"

Both Smurfs turned to Clumsy running down the hill with Hefty right behind him. When he tried to stop he ended up tripping, but before he fell Grouchy caught him. A blush quickly crossing his cheeks.

"I like you Grouchy! Not Hefty! I will never like Hefty! He's not you! That wasn't even why I was talking to him! Grouchy Please I didn't-" Clumsy seemed desperate to explain. But Grouchy didn't seem to want to listen. He pulled Clumsy to him passionately kissing him. Fully not intending to let go.

Brainy tried to sneak away. It was a romantic moment. Not intended for seeing eyes. When he turned around, Hefty was right there. Grinning.

"Where do you think you are going?" before landing a chaste kiss on Brainy's lips. Then pulling away "I wasn't asking Clumsy out. I was devising a plan at getting you interested in going out with me, turns out I didn't need a plan. Just a confession." Brainy smiled before giving Hefty a kiss on the cheek. "Shouldv'e said so"

Hefty blushed "I will next time"


End file.
